


Laser Tag

by WashingTURNT



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not really betrayal), Betrayal, Drabble, Fluff, Just a cute thing I wrote based on a tumblr prompt, Laser Tag, M/M, Modern AU, PDA, Washette - Freeform, keep it in your pants boys, kissing in inappropriate places, semi sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Lafayette and Washington make out whilst playing laser tag.That's pretty much it.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on tumblr. Not really canon to my SLACC universe.

Certainly they shouldn't be doing this. There were kids nearby and they would definitely be scolded if caught. But hell, that doesn't seem to be stopping either Lafayette passionately making out with him in the corner that he was pushed into by the Frenchman.

Laser tag was more fun that he'd suspected.

His own hands were pulling slightly at his hair and their hips were too close for Washington not to have impure thoughts about their current situation.

If he just thrust forward he'd get enough friction to-

Lafayette pulled away suddenly, causing Washington to let out a weak whine that he certainly didn't mean to escape his mouth, and he opened his eyes to an abrupt whirling sound and his boyfriend running off whilst laughing.

That's when he realised he'd been played. He'd been shot by his own partner.

He stood there leaning again the wall for a few moments, trying to recollect his thoughts, before grabbing his gun from where it had been lazily discarded.

Two could play at this game.


End file.
